Nuevo mundo, conociendo FF
by Shokunin
Summary: Suwa tiene otra cosa en mente aparte de ser Seiyuu, su amiga Shuka le comenta que escriba una historia, pero antes debe de conocer cierta página para motivarse a ser escritora, siendo anónima, y ahí descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece sobre los personajes que ella y sus amigas interpretan... ¿que tanto pasara mientras ella escribe su primer Fic? pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues antes que nada me puse este reto dos fic en uno, otra cosa los nombres de los Fic aquí mencionados no son míos cada uno tiene su escritor y me encantan soy su fan xD

 _nuestras adoradas chicas 'solo tres' conociendo este mundo, nuestro mundo de fanfiction :D acompañe me a este delirio que surgió estando despierta toda la madrugada_

este... se borró lo demás escrito :c

así que iré directamente al grano

.

.

* * *

 _ **Love Live no me pertenece, los nombres tampoco al igual que los Fic mencionados todo a sus respectivos dueños/autores, sólo lo hago con el fin de entretenerme y espero igual ustedes :3**_

 **Nuevo mundo, conociendo FF**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

* * *

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Suwawa?... ¡Suwa!

\- Si… si, perdón, espera– La voz de Suwawa se pudo escuchar confundida, ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué decías?

\- Te preguntaba qué harías después de que termine de transmitirse el anime… Supongo que no durará más de esta temporada– Shuka, su amiga, siempre estaba pendiente de la morena. Incluso cuando la fama les llegó aún más y de repente hace dos años.

\- No sé… Tengo varios proyectos sobre la mesa – Suwawa cogió la cucharita de su café y empezó a tantear la pequeña imagen de Kanan en el. Últimamente pensaba mucho sobre su futuro y uno que otro encuentro con las que eran sus sempais de otros animes o de la franquicia pasada, no sabía que hacer realmente, pero lo único claro que tenía era que su vida pronto cambiaría y debía elegir bien su camino – Aunque…

\- No te quedes callada Suwawa… ¿Aunque?

\- Llevo apenas poco tiempo metida en el mundo de seiyuu y tal vez me gustaría probar algo nuevo…

\- ¿Algo nuevo como qué? – Shuka la miró sorprendida mientras se colocaba un pequeño mechón detrás de su oreja. A veces tenía la sensación de tener que sacar la información a Suwawa con un poco de esfuerzo.

\- No sé... Había pensado… Tal vez… - Suwawa seguía mirando como la cucharita removía ese pequeño rostro de su taza.

\- ¿Hola?, me duermo

\- Había pensado intentar ser Idol de verdad… o escribir algo… - Suwawa levantó su mirada perdida al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras y daba una pequeña sonrisa – Aún no lo tengo muy claro.

\- Ya veo… tus acciones y esas palabras me lo habían indicado.

\- Eres muy graciosa ¿Lo sabes?.. – El silencio se hizo entre aquellas mujeres durante unos segundos - Me gustaría por un tiempo alejarme de eso, se que apenas empiezo mi carrera como seiyuu pero... al menos sé que ahora es el peor momento pues, como dicen en Sunrise, estoy en la pequeña cima junto con ustedes ocho – Suwawa sonrió tristemente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando lo que le estaba pasando y ser valorada por su trabajo, que ya había olvidado que la llevó a elegir ser seiyuu en primer lugar.

\- Es fácil… No te alejes… Intenta llevar las dos cosas a la vez… - Los ojos marrones de Shuka no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de su amiga.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil… darle vida a personajes me sale casi por instinto, pero escribir… Escribir es diferente… Nunca he escrito de seguido… Bueno sin contar en las redes sociales – Suwawa esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Por ese motivo… Sigue siendo seiyuu, y aprovecha para ser una de las mejores, claro está ninguna de nosotras nos quedaremos atrás – El tono de Shuka se volvió más serio al decir esto último – Y en tu tiempo libre escribe, o cuando acaben los programas… Ve entrenando… Poco a poco… Da algún curso o algo parecido.

\- Me parece buena idea – Suwawa se dio cuenta que en la última mesa de la cafetería había dos chicas que no paraban de mirarlas y reírse. Miró su reloj, e intentó adivinar cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esas chicas viniesen a pedirles un autógrafo. No es que ella fuera creída, ni mucho menos su amiga sino más bien lo miraba como una simple diversión para no agobiarse por estar siempre en el punto de mira de los demás. Se sentía observada a todas horas, y de esta manera esa sensación disminuía un poco. - ¿Y qué quieres que escriba?

\- Historias… No te veo de periodista de noticias o algo parecido– Dijo Shuka sacando la lengua mientras se reía.

\- Muy bien… Las escribo y ¿Las dejo sobre mi escritorio? – Suwa se acomodó un poco su flequillo - ¿Cómo se si serán buenas? ¿Me lo indicarás tú?

\- Pero que dices… No tengo tiempo ni para leer todas las cartas de los fans…. Lo mejor es que las publiques – Shuka absorbió la última parte que le quedaba de su café.

\- Llamo a un editor, y le digo: hola Soy Nanaka Suwa, publícame esto porque tengo ganas de experimentar algo nuevo en mi vida… ¿En serio crees que las cosas funcionan así?

\- Me refiero a publicarlo en Internet, y saber qué tal escribes y cómo son tus historias.

\- ¡Ah! – Suwawa decidió no hablar, ahora mismo se encontraba muy perdida. Podía tener conocimientos de muchas cosas, pero saber cómo publicar no era una de ella, aún estaba un poco bueno, sabía que su amiga en este sentido estaba muy avanzada, ya que ella estaba más tiempo en internet y sabía de esas cosas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo estuve mala y tuve que quedarme en casa tres días?

\- Si… Fue un alivio para todas – dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

\- Pues después de leer mis libros 'los famosos doujin', jugar uno que otro videojuego decidí que lo mejor sería engancharme a ver más anime

\- ¿anime?

\- No es importante en esta historia

\- ¿Cuál anime? – Suwawa se rió aún más, sabía bien que Shuka no había especificado el anime porque algo tenía que ocultar. Conocía esa evasión muy bien.

\- de Love Live… ¿Contenta?

\- No…

\- Como te decía… Me enganché de nuevo a ese anime de nuestras predecesoras… Y empecé a buscar más cosas de ellas para no aburrirme… En mi búsqueda de pura casualidad me encontré una página en la que la gente publicaba sus historias que hacían referencia a bueno los animes y series en general pero que cambiaban el desarrollo de esta.

\- No entiendo...– Suwawa estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

\- De acuerdo… A ti te gusta el anime de hidamari sketch … ¿No? – afirmó con la cabeza - Y te gustaria darle un final alterno ¿No?- Suwa volvió a asentir con la cabeza un poco dudosa – Pues en este sitio, basándote en cosas del anime o del manga escribirías una historia a pero sobre ese anime puedes poner a cualquier pareja a tu gusto. Y la gente puede leer esta historia y comentar si le gusta o no.

\- ¿En serio?… ¿Y a quién le gusta ese tipo de historias?

\- A muchísimas personas… De todas formas, es solo para que escribas historias… Te desarrolles y la gente pueda opinar para que te ayude… Además, nadie te ve, es algo anónimo. Te puedes poner el nombre de un usuario.

\- No lo entiendo muy bien- Suwawa dió un suspiro y terminó también su último sorbo de café.

\- ¿Sabias que un libro de cierta autora lo había publicado antes cómo un fic?.

\- Me pierdo… ¿Qué es un fic?

\- Lo que te estoy contando, espera… ¿Me estas escuchando?.- El suspiro de Shuka casi se oyó en toda la cafetería.

\- Claro que sí… Pero antes me estabas hablando de animes y finales alternativos y en un segundo me hablas de no sé qué fic… Y….Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.. ¿Fic?... ¿Qué es un fic?

\- Está bien, está bien – Shuka levantó las manos en señal de rendición - Viene de FanFiction…

\- No sé si me convence la idea... – Suwawa puso cara de absoluta duda. Aquello no terminaba de convencerla.

\- Está bien… Tú solo búscalo en internet e investiga… Déjate llevar un poco Suwawa, así como en los eventos... conociéndote o como te conozco en estos momentos sé que te gustarán los Fanfic.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Suwawa dijo esto e imitando a su amiga movió sus manos en señal de rendición. – Y ahora dime, ¿Qué tal van esos nervios? ¿Tienes ya el traje? y ¿que tan secreto será esa boda del año, cuantos iremos en total?

\- Estoy nerviosa, encantada, asustada… - Shuka sonrió cómo una niña pequeña ante un helado gigante – No puedo creer que ella me dijera que si, aunque sea secreto todo esto y mientras las personas que consideramos importantes lo sepan y nos apoyen.

\- Me hace mucha ilusión que por fin hayas tomado esa decisión… An-chan y tú han pasado por mucho, y las dos se merecen esa felicidad, aunque no la puedan hacer pública por los fans en estos momentos, se que serán realmente felices – acercó su mano y la depositó encima de la de Shuka ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Lo sé… Pero no puedo creerlo… Aún creo que vivo en un sueño, un bonito sueño, pero eso si... deja te toquetearla a cada rato, eso me incómoda y lo peor no puedo decir nada enfrente de todos los del set.

\- Perdona Shuka, es que An-chan es – pero antes de terminar las dos chicas que antes las estaban mirando se habían acercado hasta la mesa de las dos mujeres. Una de ella llevaba una hoja y un lápiz que acercó a la vez que preguntaba con voz muy tímida - disculpen ¿Podrían darnos su autógrafo?

\- Si claro – Suwawa retiró su mano de la de su amiga, cogió el bolígrafo y el papel, y esbozó una gran firma en él, luego les sonrió y se los paso a Shuka haciendo lo mismo para después devolver ambos objetos a sus dueñas originales. – Aquí tienen.

Shuka, dejó de mirar a las dos chicas y después dirigió su mirada al reloj. Cinco minutos habían tardado, sonrió y miró de nuevo a su amiga que se volvía a acomodar su flequillo.

\- Y ahora… no escapas Señorita, ¿que ibas a decir de mi futura esposa? – Suwawa empezó a reír tratando de cambiar de tema

Logrando su cometido la conversación giró en torno a la futura boda los quince minutos restantes que estuvieron en el local, pero en la cabeza de Suwawa de vez en cuando la se colaba la palabra Fanfiction. Así que se hizo una nota mental navegar por aquella página, y ver si merecía la pena llevar a cabo la idea que había tenido su amiga.

* * *

 **al día siguiente**

 **Apartamento de Suwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- OK… Está bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si… Creo que puede ser una forma de logar mis objetivos – Decía Suwawa mientras se incorporaba con su ordenador portátil en el sofá – Ahora… Dime cómo funciona.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – Le sonreía Shuka mientras le quitaba el ordenador para ponérselo ella en su regazo.

\- Muy graciosa. – Suwawa bebió un poco de jugo que se había servido y empezó a jugar saboreándolo un poco.

\- Bueno… A lo que íbamos – Shuka empezó a teclear – Lo primero es meterse en la página ... – La página tardó solo unos segundos en cargarse, por lo que pudo observar no había fotos ni colores destacados, más bien eran colores fríos, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz de Shuka que seguía hablando - ¿Quieres que te haga un usuario?

\- Vamos por pasos, que te conozco – Suwawa se acercó un poco más en el sofá a su amiga para divisar mejor el ordenador. - ¿Esta es la página principal?

\- Sí, parece un poco difícil, pero no es así… Te lo demostraré… Pero antes déjame tomar un poco de jugo – Shuka intentó tomar el vaso que tenía su amiga hace unos momentos para ella mientras hacía malabares con el ordenador. Una vez qué ya obtuvo su primer sorbo empezó con una sería de preguntas - ¿De qué quieres escribir?

\- ¿Cómo de qué quiero escribir? – Suwawa la miró dudosa de la pregunta en sí.

\- ¿Cine, series, anime o cantantes?

\- Ah… No lo sé… Supongo que animes… No quisiera estropear algunas de mis películas favoritas.

\- Ni yo que lo hicieras – Shuka sonrió con malicia. Aquel tipo de bromas era muy habitual entre ellas. – Ahora… ¿Qué anime?

\- ¿Qué animes hay?

\- Todas las que conocemos y mucho más querida.

\- Déjame un minuto para que lo piense – El segundo sorbo de Suwawa no tardó en llegar. ¿De qué anime podía escribir? Necesitaba de momento algo fácil para poder empezar, pero no se la ocurría ningun anime actual que conociera bien, hacía muchos años que no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión, y las que conocían había pasado muchos años para acordarse de algunos detalles, o incluso de nombres o situación. Tercer sorbo. ¿Un anime? De pronto y sin tiempo para darle muchas vueltas, se le ocurrió la serie perfecta. Y enseguida esta idea salió al exterior.– Love Live

\- ¿Cómo? – Shuka había dejado de prestar atención a su amiga un minuto atrás y se había centrado en las nuevas actualizaciones que salían en la página que tenía abierta del navegador. Por ese motivo el comentario de su amiga le tomó por sorpresa.

\- Quiero escribir sobre Love Live Sunshine

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí… Es la única serie ahora que conozco bien, y puede ser divertido. ¿No crees?

\- Supongo – Shuka levantó los hombros para acompañar a sus palabras. Luego miro otra vez a la pantalla del ordenador - ¿Y de qué tipo de historia quieres escribir? – El silencio por unos segundos se hizo entre las dos- ¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¿Acción?

\- Amor… - La morena no lo dudó - Creo que de momento será lo más fácil. – Tomó otro sorbo. - pero como de que tipo les gustará

\- Solo hay que buscarlo, y te aparece la preferencia. – Shuka observó que Suwawa la miraba intensamente esperando su acción - ¿supongo que esa mirada quieres decir que busquemos las preferencias?

\- Sí… Eso quiere decir.

\- De acuerdo – Shuka se colocó mejor el ordenador en su costado para escribir mejor – Lo primero es buscar el anime… Así que aquí arriba seleccionamos Anime… En esta página se encuentran todas los animes que conocemos y más … Seleccionamos Love Live – Shuka hizo una pausa y colocó de nuevo el ordenador de tal forma que fuera cómodo de usar pero que también pudiera ser observado por su amiga que estaba inmersa en su pequeña explicación. – Para hacer una selección más minuciosa nos vamos a arriba de esta página… Donde pone Filters.. Y nos sale este menú...

\- Lo veo. - Comentó Suwawa interesada.

\- En el primer filtro seleccionaremos Favorites, ya que quieres saber las preferencias de las personas… También puedes ver aquellas historias más seguidas o las más comentadas… - Shuka giró su cabeza para mirar bien la expresión perdida de Suwawa, tal vez si se me hacía un poco complejo – No te preocupes, pronto le encontrarás el truco – Y volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el portátil- ¡Ah! No se te olvide poner que te muestre todos los Rated.

\- ¿Qué es el Rated o qué son? – Para Suwawa aquello todo era nuevo, extraño, pero en el fondo atrayente.

\- Es como están catalogadas las historias. Yo pongo que me enseñe todas… No tengo problemas con la violencia o el sexo.

\- ¿Sexo? – Suwawa empezó a sonrojarse.

\- Ya lo iras viendo, total tu eres una experta por tus acciones, o eso parece– Shuka sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero en estos momentos sería difícil explicarle esa parte a su amiga. - Y ahora aceptamos.

\- ¿No cambiamos nada más?

\- No, ya que no estamos interesados, de momento, en ningún personaje. – Shuka aceptó la búsqueda y enseguida le aparecieron nuevas historias- Y aquí tienes las preferencias – Antes de enseñarle mejor la pantalla a su amiga hojeó por encima cada historia y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacer otra búsqueda por personajes… ¿Dime los dos que más te guste?

\- Un segundo… ¿Estas intentando esconder algo?... Te conozco Shuka… - Suwawa se dio cuenta del titubeo de su amiga a la hora de enseñarle la pantalla - ¿Qué pasa? ponen muy mal a mi personaje sera porque... ¿Casi no salía en los primeros capítulos del anime?

\- Yo no diría eso exactamente, es solo que...

\- ¿Entonces? – Suwawa se incorporó en el sofá un poquito para dejar el vaso con jugo a medio terminar en la mesa de estar. Luego miró a Shuka de nuevo – Déjame verlo.

\- Tu misma. – Shuka situó el ordenador en el regazo de ella y se recostó un poquito. Los ojos no dejaron de mirar a su amiga. Quería ver su primera impresión al leer las historias.

\- _No tan simple_ – Suwa empezó a leer los títulos en voz alta – Por lo que veo va de Eli y Nozomi, Kotori y Umi … No veo nada malo... Bueno… Sigamos… _Los fans del manga Yuri…_ \- Suwawa empezó a reírse- vaya aquí You-chan descubre la afición de Riko-chan por esos doujin ... – Shuka no daba crédito a lo que estaba percibiendo. Suwawa aún no había caído en la cuenta. ¿En serio no se está fijando en las fotos de las historias? Pensó. Eso le ayudaría un poco a saber lo que está leyendo, y concluyó con _Oh! my Shiny_ … Supongo que en esta historia aparezco como la mala maestra – Suwawa comenzó a reírse, aunque su sonrisa desapareció unos dos segundos después al leer la palabra KanaMari, ya que sabía muy bien a qué hacía reseña. Así que siguió leyendo los resúmenes de las historias prestando ahora más atención – _Para Siempre… ¿Warui Yume?_ – Shuka comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. – _Deber de familia… Tricking heart…_ – Suwawa leía en voz alta algunos de los títulos, mientrás que internamente hacia lo mismo con el resumen. Todo parecía apuntar a qué estas historias estaban dirigidas a unir a las protagonistas, sin importar nada. Pero aún no estaba del todo segura, no hasta que llegó al resumen de unas de las historias que no tenía mucho que lo habían subido – _Provocación Directa…_ No… No puede ser… No

\- ¿El qué? – Shuka sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Suwawa, incluso ella misma había leído esas historias de las que su amiga había pronunciado en voz alta.

\- ¿Me has metido en una página de lesbianas?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Todo lo que veo son historias que apuntan a una relación entre las chicas y como pudiste ver los personajes de Dia, Mari, Hanamaru, Riko, de mi personaje incluso de tu personaje son muy buenas – Suwawa miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga, la conocía bien y sabía que en sus ojos podía encontrar una mentira si fuera el caso.

\- No… no te he metido en una página de lesbianas… Has pedido las preferencias… imaginate que son como los doujinshi, además el público es lo que desea… Lo siento mi adorable Suwawa– Shuka aún mostraba una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya es tarde… Deberías irte – Suwawa dejó el ordenador en la mesa antes de incorporarse rápidamente del sofá.

\- Anda… Quieres que te deje a solas para leer una de esas historias ¿Eh? – Shuka también se incorporó, aunque su ritmo fue un poco más lento.

\- Largo… ahora… - Si bien Suwa no sonreía, en el fondo no estaba mosqueada. Simplemente estaba sorprendida, y necesitaba recapacitar sobre ello. Apreciaba mucho a su amiga, pero aquello la venía un poco grande y necesitaba estar sola para pensar calmadamente.

\- Aguafiestas – Shuka besó en la mejilla a Suwa, y comenzó a salir del salón - Hoy estás sola ¿No es así?

\- Sí… _ella_ está de viaje, se fue a Los Angeles, tenia que ir a un evento o algo asi. – Contestó Suwa. – No regresa hasta el lunes.

\- Entonces… Lee alguna historia de esas que leíste en vos alta– Shuka le guiño el ojo – No te arrepentirás.

\- Fuera…

\- ¿Me llamarás? – Shuka se colocó el abrigo y se quedó en la puerta de la casa esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Cuando se acabe el mundo o pueda tocar el trasero de An-chan nuevamente– Suwa señaló el pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras ella dando una sonrisa al ver la expresión sorprendida de Shuka.

En su mente solo había una palabra KanaMari. Ella ya había oído ese nombre anteriormente, incluso había bromeada en el set con los productores y sus amigas, pero no se había parado a pensar hasta qué punto llegaría la repercusión que habían tenido los seguidores de esta relación amorosa. Así que por curiosidad volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el ordenador y siguió ojeando historias, y sus resúmenes. Las historias hacían referencias a las diferentes relaciones de Mari y de su personaje así como la de Día y las demás en diferentes escenarios. Una hora después decidió investigar por todo internet. Encontró foros, más historias, fanarts. Las horas pasaron como minutos, y aquel mundo empezó a envolverla. Así que decidió leer algunas de las historias. Su amiga estaría orgullosa de ella, pensó en varias ocasiones.

Nunca había leído nada con temática lésbica. No le interesaba en su momento, y sin embargo ahora no la estaba disgustando. Era algo diferente. De momento, le gustaba la parte de saber la historia de ambos personajes, cómo eran sus personalidades, o cómo las veían los diferentes escritores. También quedó sorprendida por los diferentes caminos que en cada historia tomaban las protagonistas.

Ese odio y amor.

Ese empiece o desarrollo.

Esa mezcla de mundos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a una parte más íntima solía parar, o solía saltársela rápidamente… Y es que se había dado cuenta que muchas de las historias, o casi todas, tenían muchas partes sexuales o eróticas. Y por el momento estas partes eran extrañas de asimilar, ya que se trataba de ella en el fondo, se trataba de su adorable personaje, y del personaje de una adorada acompañante de trabajo. Así que, solo leía dos líneas de estas partes y pasaba a otras historias… Cada una más sorprendente que la anterior… Su propio comportamiento era inexplicable, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada… Por mucho que intentaba cerrar el ordenador, apartarse de la lectura o realizar otra actividad, no podía… Y este hecho no era discutible, aquello la estaba creando cierta adicción.

El reloj dio las 2 de la mañana había estado 4 horas atrapada entre páginas e historias en internet, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el teléfono para llamar a su amiga. Era sábado y sabía perfectamente que su amiga no se acostaría antes de las 4 de la mañana.

\- ¿Se acabó el mundo y no me he enterado? porque atrapar el trasero de mi novia lo dudo – La voz en el otro lado del teléfono sonaba ronca.

\- He estado leyendo esas historias durante toda la noche. ¿Contenta?

\- Me alegro… - Shuka conocía bien a Suwa, y sabía que lo haría, la curiosidad a veces le hacía cometer pequeñas locuras de vez en cuando - ¿Solo has llamado para eso?

\- ¿Sabías que hay muchísimas historias sobre nosotras?… Hay blog… - Suwawa no dejaba de hablar sobre todo lo que había visto, en sus adentros se sentía emocionada – Incluso hay videos de montajes sobre los personajes que interpretamos Ainya y yo …

\- ¿Se lo vas a contar? – Shuka interrumpió.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Ainya, por supuesto

\- Si claro… La diré, Ainya que crees en internet hay cientos de historias que circulan por la red Kanan le lame un pezón a Mari - En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó, y aunque no había nadie para verla, sus mejillas tornaron de un color rosáceo. - ¡Dios! He dicho pezón y lamer… en la misma oracion!

La charla se vio interrumpida por la carcajada de Shuka.

\- A veces la lames otra cosa – Shuka le encantaba esta situación, le encantaba picar a su amiga, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no solo escuchar su reacción sino también verla.

\- ¡No jodas!… ¿Has leído alguna historia de esas?... Dime que no…

\- Ya te dije que sí.

\- Sé que lo dijiste, pero yo no sabía aún su contenido… - Como un torbellino los pensamientos de Suwawa empezaron a moverse por su mente – Oh Dios… en muchas de esas historias describen a Kanan.. Oh Dios… Se describe su cuerpo…

\- Se describe a Kanan no a ti … Además cómo sigas diciendo Dios seguro que se te aparece… espera ¿Desde cuándo eres tan puritana?... Suwawa, por favor… que exagerada

\- Shuka... - Entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¿has imaginado desnuda a esos personajes? – Ciertos de pensamientos golpearon su mente, y miles de preguntas asaltaron cada razonamiento - ¿Me has imaginado con Ainya en vez de imaginar a Kanan y a Mari?

\- No… no las e imaginado. – Corrigió Shuka. – Además eres seiyuu sabes que eso pasa.

\- No me lo puedo creer – Suwawa daba vueltas en círculos en su comedor mientras seguía hablando por teléfono- Eso es muy pervertido por tu parte… Que lo sepas… ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – Suwawa ignoró la pregunta de su amiga, no quería alimentar más el pensamiento de su amiga, ya era tarde, y no lograría nada con ello.

\- Debería dejar de hablarle a mi mejor amiga – Suwawa endureció un poco su tono de voz, aunque aún conservó el hilillo de la histeria con la que había empezado la conversación por teléfono.

\- No… Deberías escribir sobre KanaMari.

\- Debería llamar a un loquero para que te trate… Eso debería hacer.

\- Eres imposible Señorita Nanaka– Shuka suspiró – Ahora yo debería seguir con la fiesta que tenía con, bueno antes que ella se enfadé … Hablamos esta semana ¿Vale? … Un besito.

\- Un besito, aunque no te lo merezcas.

Suwawa colgó el teléfono pero no se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba así? Solo eran simples historias de su personaje… Nada más… Aunque, para ser honestos, esas historias eran diferentes a lo que ella creía que la gente escribiría… Porque no tenía nada que ver con su vida, con su mundo… Pero, tal y como había dicho Shuka con otras palabras, era seiyuu, su trabajo también acarreaba esto, los personajes interpretados eran o serian objeto de las fantasías de algunas personas, independientemente de qué tipo de fantasías fueran estas.

Siguió dando vueltas por el salón, y miró la pantalla del ordenador, y la página que estaba abierta, suspiró suavemente, algo había en aquellas historias que la atraía… Quizás no era tan mala idea escribir sobre KanaMari… Conocer ese mundo… Sería un reto, algo diferente…Quizás lo necesitaba… Con el paso de los minutos empezó a tranquilizarse… Además, a la gente parecía gustarle… Y lo que había leído le había gustado…Un momento… Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente… ¿También tendría que escribir sobre sexo?... Sexo con otra mujer... Ella nunca había estado con una mujer… Shuka… Ella la podría ayudar… Aunque lo que había leído era muy explicito… ¿Podría hablar de estas cosas?... Mejor dicho ¿Podría describir estas cosas?...

Se acercó al sofá y se puso cómoda, cogió el ordenador. Nada de miedos ni dudas, pensó.

\- Ahora solo necesito un buen nick y una historia… - Dijo en voz alta para ella misma- Nanaka Suwa tu puedes… Veamos que nos depara el mundo de Love Live y KanaMari...

* * *

.

.

y se acabó !

se que es algo raro pero denle una oportunidad, perdonen mis faltas o fallas, lo escribí en dos horas en el momento que apareció en mi cabeza

una amenaza un mensaje lindo o algo que me ayude a mejorar todo sera aceptado y apreciado owo

si algún escritor ve de casualidad el nombre de su fic y le molesta dígame para que lo borré (?) o hablemos cómodamente xd

Oh y otra cosa más... actualizare cada que pueda espero sea cada semana como dicen " _golpe avisa_ "


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, pues antes que nada me puse este reto dos fic en uno, otra cosa los nombres de los Fic aquí mencionados no son míos cada uno tiene su escritor y me encantan soy su fan xD_

 _nuestras adoradas chicas conociendo este mundo, nuestro mundo de fanfiction :D acompañenme a este delirio que surgió estando despierta toda la madrugada_

* * *

.

.

 _Love Live no me pertenece, los nombres tampoco al igual que los Fic mencionados todo a sus respectivos dueños/autores, sólo lo hago con el fin de entretenerme y espero igual ustedes :3_

 **Nuevo mundo, conociendo FF**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

.

.

¿Qué haces?

\- Leo

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Nada interesante… Cosas – Ainya no pudo estudiar el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su amiga, ya que estaba concentrada observando algunos cuadros de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Y qué es ese nada interesante? – Volvió a mirar a su amiga, pero esta ya se había controlado un poco la sensación que había aparecido segundos atrás debido a las preguntas de Ainya.

\- Realmente te aburres, ¿Verdad?

\- No… Simplemente me preocupo por mi amiga– Dijo Ainya con una gran sonrisa

\- Soy tu amiga favorita porque todavía no quieres ver a Suwawa. –sabía muy bien que casi siempre tenía salidas ingeniosas por eso le encantaba que una vez a la semana le hiciese una visita.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra – Ainya sacó la lengua – Venga dime, ¿Qué lees?

\- ¿Sabes que es muy extraño? tu teniendo una salida con Suwawa regresando de tu viaje y que al final le dijiste que no podías ya que regresarías mañana por la mañana? – su amiga había improvisado su propio despacho en la habitación dedicada a la lectura, había tomado una mesa y la había puesto de tal forma que Ainya no pudiese leer que estaba viendo en su ordenador portátil, estaban una frente a la otra.

\- No es que me lo pase mejor… Es que no quiero que me eche el sermón de todos las semanas…. de cuando saldríamos sin acompañantes y esas... cosas – Ainya la miraba un poco nerviosa – Ainya cuando saldremos y llegar a ser más que amigas, debemos seguir el ejemplo de nuestras niñas… Ainya…Bla...Bla

\- Vale, vale – Aikyan interrumpió aquel discurso de su amiga, aunque en el fondo le encantaba como esta imitaba a Suwawa en gestos – Entonces ¿Por qué siempre se toman fotos como si de verdad fueran otra cosa, si no te gusta que te dé el sermón de poder ser algo más

\- Porque ella tiene un algo… más no podría explicarme con exactitud… – Aclaró Ainya con cara triste.

\- Cuéntame cosas que no sepa de ella– La sonrisa pícara de Aikyan salió nada más pronunciar esa frase.

\- Ha… ha… si tú no cuentas las veces que le haces cosas a Rikyako yo tampoco lo haré – Ainya cruzó los brazos imitando a un niño pequeño.

\- Eso no vale… ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo he hecho sin ser castigada? puede dar miedo. - oyeron un pequeño aullido desde fuera de la habitación

– El deber me llama… Vuelvo en tres minutos. – Aikyan minimizó la página de internet antes de salir, y entornó la pantalla del ordenador portátil unos centímetros antes de salir corriendo.

\- Aquí te espero – Ainya, que aún seguía en su mismo lugar posó los codos encima de la mesa, y reposó su cara en la palma de sus manos, observó cómo su amiga salía rápidamente por la puerta, y sonrío.

En dos meses cumpliría años, un pensamiento pasó por su mente ¿Qué podía regalarle? Quizás una colección de videojuegos... por supuesto que no ella no era Suwawa, un libro tal vez, según le comentaba a ella le gustaba leer. Pero ¿De qué tipo? Sin pensárselo dos veces se incorporó de su postura, y giró el ordenador de mano que estaba frente a ella. Abrió la pantalla del todo. No había ningún pdf, tan solo una página de internet minimizada. Así que decidió maximizarla. Era una página un tanto extraña en su formato. Miró la barra del navegador ¿FF? Nunca había hablado de esta página. Ojeó esta rápidamente, parecía el capítulo de alguna historia. Ya no le parecía tan extraña. En una lectura rápida divisó la palaba Riko, Yoshiko y sexo. Volvía a considerar aquello una página rara ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba leyendo su amiga y por qué lo había ocultado con evasiones? Porque ciertamente, por muy tonta que se hiciera, su amiga había disimulando antes cuando le había preguntado por su lectura.

Se trataba de los personajes de Love Live Sunshine, pero no parecía el resumen de ningún capítulo. Siguió leyendo un poco más, no mucho más ya que un ruido del pasillo hizo que volviese a girar de nuevo el ordenador dejándolo como estaba minuto atrás. No apareció nadie pero su nombre se escuchó bien claro y bien fuerte indicándola que debía dirigirse también al comedor, y así lo hizo, se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

Este momento fue aprovechado por Ainya para intentar hablar con su amiga.

\- Bueno… Al final no me has dicho que estabas leyendo – Ainya preguntó como si se tratase de una pregunta casual, no meditada.

\- Nada… Unos apuntes de bueno... que haríamos An-chan y Arisa-san en el próximo programa de radio. – Aikyan no levantó la cabeza ante esta respuesta, seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Apuntes? – Ainya frunció el ceño, e intentó recordar cuando su amiga le había mentido pero no encontró respuesta, nunca había pillado una mentida de Aikyan, esta era la primera vez. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué escondía aquel texto que no se podía contar?

\- Sí, esas cosas que los productores suelen mandar, y que son un dolor de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Ainya no pudo ser disimulada, y por un breve momento se olvidó de la mentira, y de lo que su amiga se traía entre manos. Pero este olvido no tardó mucho. Veinte minutos después, cuando ya habían comenzado la cena, Ainya miró de reojo a su amiga y se hizo una nota mental, averiguar en un rato qué era esa página Fanfiction en la que había aquel escrito subidito de tono, e investigar por qué su querida amiga quería ocultarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

\- Genial – Miró su reloj mientras hablaba en voz alta con el cachorro a su lado – Son las ocho y media, y no tengo planes…

Empezó a andar por el apartamento de su amiga pero no encontró nada con lo que entretenerse, para unas cosas era tarde, y para otras pronto. Así que decidió encender su ordenador portátil. Tras una ojeada a los email y algunas que otras cosas que subían a Twitter, pudo notar que en dos días tenía que ir a trabajar junto con las demás chicas, así que se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en el mismo punto, aburrida.

Miró de nuevo al canino y a su amiga que estaba en el sillón sin prestarle la mínima atención lo que sea que estuviera haciendo era muy interesante, para ella esa chica era su confidente. Eso sí, una confidente juguetona pero que rara vez se ponía sería...

\- Podría buscar cosas sobre mí… Pero eso sería muy pretencioso, ¿no crees? - Dijo mientras levantaba al perro para ponérselo en el regazo, y así acariciarlo mejor, mientras oía una risa atrás de ella- ¿Crees que tuve que quedarme en la cita con ella?... No… solo estaría ahí para darme clases de lo que debo y no debo hacer… Así que nota mental… matar a … – Antes de acabar la frase un pensamiento le vino a la mente, se trataba de la nota mental que se hizo hace unas horas para investigar lo que estaba ojeando su amiga.

 _'la que estaba acostada en el sillón en esos momentos'._

Ainya dejó el cachorro de su amiga otra vez en el suelo y se levantó, aquella operación se merecía un buen jugo. Así que se dirigió al frigorífico tomo una botella de jugo, para abrirlo lentamente tomo un vaso, y se sirvió un poco de él en ella, mucho mejor pensó, se acercó al ordenador y se puso cómoda.

\- Veamos… ¿Cómo era? – Intentó recordar la página en la que estaba su amiga, pero le fue imposible en primera instancia- Tenía que ver con los fans… ¿Fanseries? No ¿Todofans?... No… Era un nombre de escribir o algo así…. ¿Fanwriting?...

Los minutos pasaron mientras Ainya le daba vueltas a los diferentes nombres que podría tener aquella página, sabía que estaba el nombre y que estaba compuesto por dos subnombres. Uno, sabía a ciencia cierta que era de Fan… Ahora solo tenía que recordar el otro

\- ¿Fanhistory?... No… entonces será... - pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

\- Es tal vez ¿Fanfiction del que hablas? – Los ojos de Ainya se agrandaron - ¡Bingo! ¡Ese era! espera quién... volteó sorprendida al oír esa voz y noto a esa persona acostada con celular en mano...

Enseguida tecleo ese nombre en el buscador de Google, y lo primero que le apareció fue , así que pinchó para saber si era esa la página que buscaba.

En su forma externa sí que aparentaba ser la misma. Parecía como si fuese un blog de historias. Decidió buscar directamente lo que veía su amiga. Examinó toda la página, y se percató que en la parte superior estaban los fanfiction catalogados, o eso pensó, por anime, libros, dibujos, cine, series… Seguramente sería este dónde estarían los que estaba viendo su Aikyan la noche anterior, así que pinchó en el otra página de las mismas características se abrió, en ella se podían ver muchos animes ordenadas de una forma extraña, algunas eran nuevas, y desconocidas. Sin embargo, otras sí que las conocía.

Y entonces se fijó que Love Live estaba entre las primeras en la lista. Dos segundos después ya estaba pinchando en su link. Le salió una lista de los que parecían ¿historias? En ese momento su atención en la pantalla cayó sobre su pierna, chicola estaba jugando con ella, y eso significaba que quería mimos, así que volvió a tomarlo para situarlo en su regazo.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir que esta noche tú y tu dueña serían la mejor compañía?

Ajeno a sus comentarios, chicola seguía solicitando mimos.

\- Bueno… Más vale sola que más acompañada… Además necesitaba un día para mí, y para saber qué es lo que lee tu dueña así que… ¿Tú también quieres averiguarlo? – chicola seguía con su acción de conseguir más caricias- Veamos qué tenemos aquí… _Vacaciones de verano, Color de rosa_ … Parece interesante, aquí Kanan tiene algo que ver… siendo la hija de Maki Nishikino… ¿una vida secreta, nada es como parece para Kanan?... me preguntó si será de ambas generaciones de Love Live... Sigamos… _Provocación Directa_ … Me gusta el título...¿Kanan y Mari con nuevos problemas y nuevos sentimientos?...muy KanaMari… Un Segundo… Ese nombre me suena… Claro que me suena… Es como nos llaman a Suwawa y a mí para unirnos en el anime… Se lo tengo que contar... Aunque será difícil explicarla cómo di con ello… Así que estás historias también pueden ser de mi personaje… Interesante... Matsuura-sensei … O'hara adolescente… Kurosawa-sensei… - Ainya soltó una carcajada- Tenemos hasta este tipo de cosas…

Ainya paró de leer en alto, para mirar al perro este se había acurrucado como una bola en su regazo y bebió un poco de su jugo para voltear otra vez su vista en la pantalla leyendo otra vez algunos títulos y sus resúmenes de forma salteada.

 _\- Paradoja inconsciente del tiempo continúo…_ ¿Me pregunto a cuántos idiomas se escribirán estás historias?... Bueno sigamos… Miedo a ser juzgado y parece que Eli guarda un secreto… ¿Sabes? Los resúmenes me parecen súper interesantes e intrigantes…anhelando lo imposible… Parece que soy la encargada de apoyar a Dia a que se le confiese a su hermana pequeña wow... Más sería que de costumbre... Más NozoEli una traducción sobre un contrato… No quiero imaginarme qué tipo de contrato... _Primer amor Yousoro… Like Mother like Daughter, Love Marginal_ … Creo que esta se ha colado – Ainya no podía aguantar su risa, incluso si no estaba tan sola – Esta va sobre Día, Maru y Ruby … Bueno creo que será suficiente con lo que he investigado… Solo son historias alternativas de los personajes de la serie.

Ainya tomo el vaso y terminó con la última gota de su jugo, otro vaso nocturno no le caería mal, además aún era pronto, cerró el ordenador provocando que este quedase en hibernación, se levantó y se sirvió del mismo jugo, no tardó mucho, ya que tenía todos los elementos a mano quizás hoy podía hacer lo mismo que Aikyan en leer una de esas historias y sería una forma de estar más cerca de su amiga, y así descubrir qué clase de lectura le gustaba para regalarle un buen libro de regalo. También tendría que pensar en otro completo, pero eso sería luego.

Se dirigió otra vez al ordenador, y lo abrió, inició su sesión, y la página de fanfiction no se había cerrado.

Estuvo indagando sobre aquella página sobre una hora aproximadamente. Descubrió que significaba Rated, cómo se realizaba una búsqueda exhaustiva, qué parejas había, cuándo se publicó por primera vez una historia, si esta estaba acabada, que uno también podía escribir o comentar.

Aquel mundo en menos de 60 minutos le atrapó, empezó a mirar más y más resúmenes algunos le sorprendieron, otros le hicieron gracia, otro le daba pena, daba lo mismo quién eran los protagonistas leía todos los resúmenes de todas las historias publicadas, le daban igual los personajes, era fascinación de lo que la gente podía crear a partir de submundos, aunque sí que es cierto que lo que más le fascinaba era aquellas en las que su personaje y el de Suwa se unían. Aquellas que los autores denominaban historias de KanaMari. Anteriormente ya había escuchado este nombre, pero no sabía cuál era su difusión.

El tercer caso calló cuándo decidió investigar fuera de los fanfic sobre KanaMari y su alter SuwAinya. Y aunque encontró muchas cosas, entre ellas foros, videos, comentarios, fotos… Todo le reconducía a aquellas historias, miró al cachorro que se había dirigido a un hueso de juguete para hacer de las suyas y comentó en voz alta:

\- Tal vez pueda leer alguna de estas historias… No tengo ningún libro empezado…Y espera… ¿De verdad que me estoy excusando con un perro? ni Aikyan me hace esas preguntas... espera ¿a dónde se fue? – Su sonrisa interna contestó ella sola a la pregunta.

Miró el reloj, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, aún podía tener un par de horas de lectura. Se puso cómoda y empezó a buscar una historia. Había visto alguna que otra interesante, pero ya no se acordaba de cómo lo había hecho. Así que empezó por una historia cualquiera cuyo argumento le pareció curioso, _Me he enamorado de ti ¿qué hago?,_ no tenía muchos capítulos, tan solo 7.

Así que, literalmente, devoró la historia en poco tiempo, por ese motivo comenzó otra historia, _La luz que quiero para mí,_ esta era un poco más extensa, y de argumento totalmente diferente a la anterior, tardó un poquito más. Más tarde siguieron otras historias como _Deber de familia; More than amigos; historias de una familia; ¡Mi increíble Papi, Umi-chan!; Un café desafortunado; Ser parte de una familia_ … Algunas ya estaban completas, pero otras aún seguían escribiéndose por lo que, en este aspecto, sintió mucha frustración.

Necesitaba más.

La adicción a todas las historias, a ese nuevo mundo que había descubierto hizo que las horas cayeran una tras otra, no existía nada más allá de lo que mostraba esa pantalla de ordenador, no existía esa luz del amanecer que entraba por los huecos de las persianas de madera entreabiertas tampoco existía ese ruido a rutina en la calle, solo existían letras, y pensamiento, esos pensamientos de estar leyendo una literatura diferente a la habitual. Pensamientos de qué le gustaba las ideas que tenía sobre su relación en la ficción. Pensamientos por descubrir algo diferente. Pensamientos inquietantes sobre esas partes que no solo eran besos. Esas partes íntimas, ella ya había tenido contacto en su juventud con mujeres, la fama de aquel entonces le permitía, en fiestas, poder disfrutar de todos los placeres.

Nada que ver con lo que en la actualidad sentía o vivía, pero aquellas historias, aquellas historias hacían que sus sentimientos retornasen a esos años de rebeldía absoluta aunque para ser sinceros, también existía la parte menos atrayente, la parte más extraña de todo, y era el hecho de que aquellas historias no solo mostraban una relación lésbica, sino que mostraba una relación lésbica que la incluía a ella y a su compañera y amiga, y esto podía a llegar a ser un poco raro independientemente del agrado o no a esta misma lectura.

De pronto, un ruido en la habitación la transportó a la realidad, lejos de aquellos pensamientos y relatos, se trataba del despertador y a su amiga en pijama, miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en el día se dio cuenta de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, se dio cuenta del ruido de la ciudad, ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana, y en menos de dos horas tenía que estar en el set junto con Aikyan, como si apenas llegase del aeropuerto y Aikyan hubiera ido por ella.

Así que apagó el ordenador, no sin antes guardar la página por la que iba y se incorporó, tuvo que hacer algunos estiramientos, algo normal, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo con la misma postura.

Sin perder más el tiempo se fue a la habitación de invitados a darse una ducha rápida mientras Aikyan le dio de comer al cachorro, y ella se terminaba de arreglar, no tardó mucho en este proceso, una ropa casual y la magia la harían después peluqueros y los maquilladores, aunque su amiga parecía estar un poco ocupada arreglando su cabello.

A las 10:30 estaba Aikyan cerrando la puerta. el último pensamiento de Ainya: volver pronto a casa de su amiga ya que aún le quedaba mucho NozoEli KotoUmi KanaMari DiaMaru y YouRiko por descubrir.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿El viaje estuvo muy largo?

Ainya habían llegado al set casi con los ojos pegados debido a la trasnochada. En el camino de casa al trabajo decidió pasarte por una cafetería y así poder comprar la suficiente cafeína para que no se notase mucha cortesía de su amiga, pero había sido una misión imposible a medida que los minutos pasaban en aquel día, sus ojos se iban cerrando milímetro a milímetro, tanto es así, que prefirió quedarse en una esquina del decorado intentando ser invisible y lo habría logrado si ese día Suwawa no tuviera sus ojos puesta en ella.

\- Placentera más bien – Los ojos de Suwawa se abrieron ante tales palabras, siendo sinceras la relación que tenía con Ainya era puramente laboral, nada de conversaciones intimidas y una que otra foto juntas, ni Ainya procesó las palabras que había pronunciado casi en sueños, y se dio cuenta de la connotación, y de que Suwawa se podría haber imaginado ciertas cosas de más. De hecho, casi no había notado que era Suwawa la que le hablaba debido al sueño que aún sentía – Perdona Suwawa, me refiero que me que fue placentera porque me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde antes de llegar.

\- No te creí que te gustaba tanto leer – Suwawa se sorprendió gratamente de que su encuentro con Ainya después de la lectura de los fic estuviese yendo tan bien se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero eran nervios que podía controlar a la perfección. Por otra parte, también daba gracias de que su mente no le estaba volviendo loca con ciertas cosas que había leído sobre sus dos personajes, y sobre su intención de escribir sobre las dos. La cosa iba bastante bien. - ¿Qué estabas leyendo para que te atrapara de esa forma?

La cafeína que necesitaba Ainya vino en forma de pregunta ahora sí que estaba despierta y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse, sus ojos se abrieron junto con su boca que no logró pronunciar en muchos segundos una palabra. ¿Cómo se puede contestar a esa pregunta? Estuve leyendo como nos acostábamos de mil formas en mil historias de mil maneras, o simplemente, estuve leyendo historias de tu personaje y de mí personaje siendo pareja siendo o no Idols o mejor aún, estuve leyendo mil descripciones del cuerpo de Kanan, su mirada sin querer vago rápidamente por el cuerpo de Suwawa cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se auto regaño, ¿En serio había hecho eso? Ahora quería que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y se la tragase.

\- Nada interesante – Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrió, _piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa._

\- Placentera… pero no interesante – Suwawa entrecerró los ojos.

\- Novelas de amor y esas cosas – Definitivamente con cada palabra Ainya se estaba despertando, _nota mental: golpearse a la salida con una señal para olvidar los fic._

\- Tampoco creí que fueras de esas… Te imaginaba más jugando o tomando té y esas cosas. – A Suwawa le estaba sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que hoy estaban manteniendo una conversación cualquiera sin ir por esas otras intenciones.

\- Ya ves… Soy una caja de bombones.

\- ¿Bombones? – Suwawa mostró una tierna sonrisa.

\- Sí… veamos es como... la vida es como... una caja de bombones, nunca sabes qué te va a tocar – Ainya, más despierta aún, correspondió con una tierna sonrisa y por fin sus nervios se estaban calmando.

\- Me gusta – Suwawa se olvidó por un segundo de quien estaba frente a ella, realmente estaba disfrutando de la extraña conversación.

\- Y tú, ¿qué ha sido lo último que has leído? – No es que Ainya tuviera en mente esa pregunta, para nada fue algo que improvisó en menos de unos segundos le salió instantáneo después de relajarse un poquito quería seguir con la conversación con Suwawa, y lo único que se le había ocurrido es seguir con el tema de la lectura a pesar de todo, le agradaba enormemente esta imprevista charla.

\- ¿Cómo? – Los colores en el rostro de Suwawa emergieron como sombras en la noche esos nervios que antes controlaba se desataron, y su mente empezó a proveerla de mil imágenes, y palabras de los fic.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que leíste? Creo que sería lo justo destapar también tus gustos, aparte de los videojuegos claro está – Ainya bebió un trago de su café mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

\- ¿Lo último? – Veamos lo último que leí era mi yo animado llamada Kanan encima de ti llamada Mari recorriendo con mi lengua tu cuerpo, pensó Suwawa mientras que su color rosáceo seguía aumentando por segundos y casi por instinto, Suwawa recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Ainya al imaginarse muchas de las escenas que había leído las noches anteriores genial pensó irónicamente, ahora podré imaginarme mejor el cuerpo de Ainya, esto último le hizo perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, aunque salió muy pronto de ellos para seguir con la conversación – No me acuerdo.

\- No debió ser interesante – Ainya comentó a modo de gracia le parecía a ella o Suwawa estaba un poco rara, más de lo normal o tal vez solo era cosa suya, al fin y al cabo, esta situación estaba entre incomoda, anómala y satisfactoria. Normal que quisiera ver cosas donde no las había.

\- Quizás - ¿Quizás? Se auto preguntó Suwawa podrías haber elegido otra palabra para contestarle a Ainya, Suwawa eres una idiota, y lo único que le salió fue un quizás. _Nota mental:_ _Saber mentir mejor en un futuro_. - Digo… ¿Alguna recomendación de lo último que has leído? Quizás debo cambiar de libros – Perfecto así se hace, se animó Suwawa al saber que había salido perfectamente de este mal trago.

\- ¿Recomendación? – Ahora el sudor frío y esa especie de temblor incontrolable apareció en el cuerpo de Ainya, Maldita sea.

\- Yo... debo irme – Por un lado, Ainya estaba contenta de poder salir de aquella situación mirar a Suwawa era recordar todo lo que había leído, y era extraño, muy extraño pero, por otra parte, algo la tiraba para seguir hablando. – Me gustó esta pequeña conversación improvisada.

\- Sí, y a mí igual– Suwawa mostró una sonrisa tímida, mientras que notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo- Deberíamos repetirla.

\- Deberíamos – Ainya también sonrió ante el comentario – Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos – La pelinegra observó cómo Suwawa y a la vez su "amor imposible" se daba la vuelta e iba en dirección a Shuka. No pudo evitar perderse durante unos segundos en el trasero de su amiga y en su forma de contonearse, movió la cabeza e hizo otra nota mental, _leer menos fic_ , pero sabía que eso era mentira estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

* * *

.

.

.

La alerta de su móvil había sonado avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje, sabía cuál era perfectamente ese ruido era del correo que se había creado especialmente para los fic.

Desde hace casi un mes se había leído casi todas las historias que estaban completas bueno, mejor dicho, se las había devorado cada vez que tenía cinco minutos abría su teléfono y comenzaba a leer.

La primera historia en caer _Besar pesadillas_ al parecer era una traduccióndonde el personaje de Mari se preguntaba varias cosas de Kanan y aun así tener frio en esos momentos. Luego le siguió _Let´s Hug_ , donde Kanan tratara de hacer nuevas memorias junto a su persona amada. Una semanas después también leyó _Futuro incierto_ donde Kanan reflexiona sobre lo que a estado haciendo en esos dos años y Dia le hace preguntas a Mari para saber sobre sus sentimientos, un poco melancólico pensó ella. También le dio tiempo a _The Four Ugly Mermaids y to hear and to listen to_ , muy buenas historias para pasar el rato.

Pero no solo leía historias completas, también intercalaba historias que aún estaban en progreso, y que su resumen le llamaba a gritos. Daba igual si se trataba de profesora y alumna, si se trataba de magia, o de cosas cotidianas todo la atraía, cada palabra de cada fic, cada idea. Leer entre sombras, aquella frase la hizo muchísima gracia, porque realmente ella estaba haciendo eso, picoteaba la lectura cada día, y poco a poco tenía hambre de más, por eso decidió seguir algunas historias que aún estaban en progreso, ya que estaba adicta a sus actualizaciones, pero debido a su trabajo le resultaba muy difícil meterse todos los días y comprobar necesitaba loguearse, y de esta forma ser avisada de las historias que más le gustaban pero para ello tendría que salir de las sombras y hacerse un nick.

\- Vemos Chicola… ¿Qué te parece "AiMari"? Realmente me encanta mi personaje… Debería dejarme el apodo de Ainya cuando acabe el contrato ¿O sería mi fin? – Miró al cachorro que la ignoraba por completo debido a una pelota de goma que llevaba entre sus dientes y que la paseaba por todo la casa - ¿KxM y NxE? ¿MariLove? No me estás ayudando en nada bola de pelos… Tal vez debería coger un nick que incluya algo de KanaMari, algo así como un como le dicen los fans, ¿KanaMarilove? Jajaja muy obvio ¿AiKanan? – Chicola aún seguía con el juego de la pelota – De acuerdo… Nada de incluir mi personaje o el de Kanan…? ¿HaguLife? ¿No? … Pues me identifico mucho con este último… Aunque quizás si junto la realidad y el anime puede salir algo bueno… Veamos… Algo así como ¿MylittleMari? No tampoco ese – Ainya se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando dar vueltas a su imaginación, pero lo que le pareció tan fácil en un primer momento, no lo fue tanto pasaron varios minutos pronunciando nombres en alto, y ninguno la terminaba de encajar – Dios ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – En una de sus múltiples vueltas casi tropieza con Chicola, en su intento de no hacerlo, saltó por encima de este y terminó tropezando con la alfombra… .- Por los pelos… A veces creo que soy como muy torpe y jugetona… ¿Ves peludo?... Y tú que creías que no me parecía en nada a Mari… Soy como ella…–Una idea fugaz interrumpió en su discurso - Qué te parece algo con mi estatura de nuevo… ¿LittleHagu?... No…No suena bien…¿Y si le doy un toque de amor?... Quizás… Otra forma de decirlo… Algo así como LittleLoverHagu – Chicola empezó a ladrar porque se le había metido la pelota bajo uno de los muebles, pero Ainya consideró esta acción como una señal a su nick – Perfecto… Ahora seré LittleLoverHagu

.

.

El teléfono volvió a sonar con ese ruido tan característico. Ainya se acercó a él, y pudo observar que se trataba de otra alerta. De momento, y a modo de prueba se había puesto una alerta para unas pocas historias. La primera alerta que se puso fue para _Oh! My shiny_ , una historia que narra cómo su personaje es una alumna y como su nueva profesora cambiará su vida. La segunda historia que había marcado para que le avisasen fue _La luz que quiero para mi_ , donde Tsubasa vive recordando a Honoka. Aún se le hacía raro ver a sus personajes y al de sus sempais en historias tan diversas, días después cayó _Un deber de familia_ , que como su nombre indica la historia le sorprendió de principio a fin, y eso que aún no había terminado; y también cayó en sus alertas _Vacaciones de verano_. Este tipo de historias le gustaban mucho. De hecho la alerta del actual mensaje correspondía con esta última historia, ni que decir el capítulo fue devorado en pocos minutos o tal vez lo sintió muy corto.

Aquello era una adicción, ya no solo se pasaba sus poco minutos libres leyendo, también lo hacía en sus noches, aunque su cuerpo se resintiera al día siguiente. Lo malo de esto es que se estaba quedando sin muchas historias que leer, así que decidió que era hora de encontrar otras historias a las que suscribirse. En su búsqueda se tropezó con una historia completamente nueva, _Iré por ti y tu corazón_ , cuya historia iba sobre Mari regresando a Japón para ver a You e intentar corresponderle sus sentimientos, mientras su amiga Kanan tenía que reconquistarla antes de que perdiera a Mari para siempre, y solo tenía un capítulo pero el título y su resumen le pareció interesante, algo así como un triángulo amoroso, pensó quizás también se debía aventurar con las historias que empiezan, aunque siendo sinceros tenía un poco de miedo en este sentido, y es que hacerse adicta a una historia con solo uno o dos capítulos podía suponer la decepción de que esta historia quedase abandonada y luego no hubiera continuación. Resopló y decidió que era hora de cambiar esto. Y así fue como Ainya comenzó a leer una simple historia que cambiaría su vida.

* * *

.

.

Había pasado una semana y pico desde que había coincidido con Ainya en el set sin hablar sobre salir, la cosa tampoco había ido tan mal, aunque deseó ser tragada por la tierra en varias ocasiones, justo las mismas ocasiones que se preguntó si era correcto seguir leyendo o intentar escribir algo de KanaMari.

Tenia dos días libres asi podía recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido llegando a la conclusión de que era una tontería lo que había pensado sobre lo correcto o incorrecto. Le encantaba leer, y había descubierto que aquel tipo de lectura le tenía atrapada, pero por otro lado también le encantaba escribir. Así que, en aquellos días libres y coincidiendo que _ella_ todavía se encontraba fuera decidió escribir por las noches estas le relajaban mucho no había nada de ruido del exterior, y las horas parecían alargarse una buena música de fondo y un buen café eran su mejor compañía.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil los primeros días no encontraba qué historia escribir ni como narrarla. No encontraba las palabras, y su imaginación no la estaba ayudando. Sin embargo, al tercer día, en la ducha, las palabras vinieron a su mente, todo tan claro como las imágenes de las películas que se sucedían una tras otra así que para que esta inspiración no se le fuese empezó a escribir casi desnuda y mojada de haber salido corriendo del agua los minutos pasaron a ser horas, y así durante unos cuantos días, la imagen de Ainya de ella y unas que otras donde Shuka alejaba a Ainya de ella para hablar de unas cosas en una la vida real sucedía por momentos y las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido se hacían trampolines para poder escribir la historia. todo fluía de tal forma que parecía no ser ella quién la estuviese escribiendo, había borrado algunos párrafos, había transformado otros, se había reinventado, y sorprendido de ella misma.

La utilización de la realidad y de la ficción le ayudaba en algunos puntos de bloqueo haciendo que su sonrisa se iluminase al hacerlo, ella no quería una típica historia, ella no quería escribir aquello que podía, ella quería escribir aquello que no estaba a su alcance.

\- Wow- Shuka pronunció después de poner sobre la mesa los papeles que Suwawa había impreso para ella – Wow

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – Suwawa se paró después de dar varios paseos a lo largo del salón pensando en todo este mundo la impaciencia de que su amiga lo leyese le estaba volviendo loca.

\- Wow

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? No veo a un crítico hablando de Quijote con la palabra Wow.

\- ¿Lo has escrito tú? - Shuka miraba directamente a Suwawa.

\- No, he pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera… ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho yo! De eso se trataba ¿No?

\- Wow

\- Basta… - La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de aquella chica temblorosa por ver a su amiga tranquila.

\- Ok… Ok – Shuka se aclaró la garganta – No es el Quijote claramente – Observó cómo Suwawa la intentaba matar con la mirada – Pero no está mal… ¿Vale? Aún te falta algunas cosas, pero para ser la primera vez creo que es pasable… Ahora bien...

\- ¿Ahora bien? – Interrumpió Suwawa- ¿Qué quiere decir ahora bien?

\- Quiere decir que has empezado fuerte… Nunca me imaginé que de tus manos saldría algo así… No me malinterpretes… Estoy orgullosa de ti… Te lo has imaginado al escribirlo ¿Verdad? – Shuka mostró su sonrisa más maléfica.

\- No seas tonta… y no intentes llevarme a tu acera…

\- Sabes qué tienes muchas seguidoras allí, ¿Verdad?... Creo que más de una se ofrecería voluntaria para que escribieras cosas basadas en la realidad – Un cojín de no se sabe dónde voló hacía la cara de Shuka haciendo que esta parase en su discurso, y posteriormente comenzara a reírse.

\- Voy a cambiar de tema, porque acabaré matándote, y creo que tengo futuro en esto de escribir– Suwawa mostró una media sonrisa. En ocasiones se preguntaba como seguían siendo amigas- Ahora necesito un Nick.

\- ¿No lo has elegido?

\- No… Así que dime, tú sueles tener mejor imaginación que yo...

\- Por lo que he leído no – el segundo cojín de no se sabe dónde salió volvió a impactar sobre la cara de Shuka – Hey! Si me hacer daño puede que An-chan venga por ti para hacerte pagar por dañar el perfecto rostro de su futura esposa … pero ya en serio ¿De dónde salen? … o mejor dicho ¿Te quedan más?

\- Había pensado en un nombre con algo de Kanan como mi personaje... algo así como SMatsuura, o KananlikeHagu… o tal vez Kanan007 – Suwawa miró a su amiga para saber su opinión.

\- No sé… No me terminan de convencer…Aunque he de decir que son buenos para venir de ti…

\- ¿Y qué tal algo que mezcle a mi personaje y al de Suwa? Al fin y al cabo, escribiré historias sobre ellas.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- ¿Hagu, LoveHagu? – Dijo pensativa Suwawa.

\- Alguien ya tiene ese nombre, bueno algo parecido, así que no… ¿Qué te parece GamerSL?

\- No – Suwawa dio un suspiro

\- ¿MatsuuraFamily? – Shuka seguía diciendo nombres en alto, y viendo como su amiga los desechaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – De acuerdo…nada de familia… ¿Y algo más rebuscado cómo LikeHagu?

\- ¿Y si mezclo mi mis hobbies o mi nombre, o al menos mi personaje? – Suwawa ladeó la cabeza al hablar ignorando la última idea de su amiga- ¿Algo así como mitad y mitad?

\- ¿Qué quieres ser solo la mitad de invisible con tu nombre ficticio? Eso ya es imposible, y más cuando ya has visitado nuestro record de salir más de 5 minutos… Aunque sea solo en escritos – Shuka se tapó enseguida la cara por el lanzamiento inminente de un cojín, pero este no llegó, y observo como a los segundos Suwawa sonreía maliciosamente.

\- ¿SleepingGamer?

\- Me gusta

Suwawa sacó rápidamente el ordenador y junto con su amiga se creó el Nick, no sin antes crearse también una cuenta, no le parecía correcto dar el personal, ni tampoco el del trabajo. Cuándo acabaron estos trámites empezaron a averiguar cómo subir una historia dentro de la página de los fic. Algo más complicado de lo que imaginaron en un principio. Tardaron unos minutos en descubrir la organización. Primero tenían que ir a Publish, y de allí ir a New story, aceptar unos términos, y después todo fue seguido. Poner que clasificación tendría la historia, ambas lo sabían muy bien, el nombre de la historia, y el resumen de esta. Cuando esta parte estaba terminada ya solo le quedaba subir el capítulo y anclarlo a la historia, para ello debían ir al Doc manager y posteriormente a Manage Stories.

Más o menos tardaron unos 30 minutos, y cómo si de una gran obra se tratase en un gran museo pusieron el ordenar enfrente de ellas y lo admiraron. En su pantalla se podía observar que la historia se había publicado perfectamente. Una sonrisa a la misma vez apareció en sus rostros. **Iré por ti y tu corazón** ya estaba lista para ser leída.

.

.

* * *

Por fin está listo, disculpen mi retraso es solo que el trabajo me mantiene ocupada al igual que estar en Facebook, y distraerme con cualquier cosa… disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos

no les ha pasado que entran a FF a leer solo por curiosidad y terminan anclados a este sitio, ¿no? ¿Yo soy la única? Bueno

 _Otra cosa…. GRACIAS, en serio muchas gracias por dejar un review y saber que les gusto  
espero me apoyen a mi como a Suwa en su fic :v  
_

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola lamento haber tardado un munton pero mi horario cambio a 12 horas y casi no me da tiempo QnQ no lo pienso abandonar :3 "creo"  
Asi pues antes que nada me puse este reto dos fic en uno, otra cosa los nombres de los Fic aquí mencionados no son míos cada uno tiene su escritor y me encantan soy su fan xD_

 _nuestras adoradas chicas 'solo tres' conociendo este mundo, nuestro mundo de fanfiction :D acompañeme a este delirio que surgió estando despierta toda la madrugada_

* * *

 ** _Love Live no me pertenece, los nombres tampoco al igual que los Fic mencionados todo a sus respectivos dueños/autores, sólo lo hago con el fin de entretenerme y espero igu_** ** _al ustedes :3_**

 ** _Nuevo mundo, conociendo FF_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Kanan miraba hacia la ventana, sin ver nada en particular. Su atención no estaba para nada en este mundo, más bien pensaba en otras cosas que pasaron hace dos semanas. Específicamente, en la persona que gobernaba sus pensamientos, Mari O'Hara_

 _Desde que se fue de Uchiura para irse a una universidad lejos de ahi, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, recordaba siempre todos los momentos vividos, desde que se conocieron, hasta ese beso de despedida que compartieron. Pero había un hecho en especial que jamás olvidaría, aquella noche en su graduación, donde sucedieron cosas de las que nadie sabía._

 _Flashback_

 _La escuela estaba de fiesta, no había problemas, había buen ambiente buena música, todos estaban disfrutando de ese último día en la escuela, las graduadas estaban tomando fotos o recorriendo por última vez lo que fue su escuela por años._

 _Tanto Chika como Riko y Dia se encontraban bailando en la pista previamente preparada para ese fin, Kanan era la única que se encontraba apartada. Miraba desde lejos la alegría de otros y aunque también estaba llena de dicha por la esperada graduación, sentía cierta melancolía en su interior._

 _Presentía que pronto tendrían que regresar a la realidad, que tendría que volver a aquel mundo donde tenían que empiezas a ver las cosas de otra manera, donde ya no habría mucha diversión a la cual estabas acostumbrada, donde tendrás que aprender más cosas. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse en Uchiura, si su propósito para estar ahí, ya estaba terminado? Ella quería ser optimista, pero sabía que también tenía que ser realista y era poco probable que su padre la dejara quedarse cuando ya había echo el examen de admisión a cierta universidad lejos de ahí._

 _Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando alguien más llegó a su lado._

 _-¿Kanan? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mari con su típica sonrisa._

 _-Eh, Sí ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-_

 _\- Es que me sorprende que estés aquí parada, en lugar de estar bailando con tus amigas-_

 _-Es solo que yo no soy muy buena bailando- mintió sabiendo que si decía la verdad, sería interrogada sobre más cosas._

 _-¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que decían tus amigas acerca de ti._

 _-A veces los amigos pueden mentir ¿sabes?- eso la hizo sonreír_

 _-Eso es cierto- lo pensó por un momento y luego agregó.-Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría comprobar eso por mi misma- Kananse sintió sorprendida ante tal comentario y se ruborizo, Mari era la única que lograba ese efecto en ella._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Mari no contestó, pero en su lugar, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su mano._

 _-¿Me permite esta pieza?- Kanan aunque no tenía ánimos de bailar, no pudo rechazar tal ofrecimiento y tomo su mano para después dirigirse a la pista de baile._

 _Cuando su otra mano tocó la cintura de Mari, sintió como una pequeña corriente atravesó su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse al compas de la música y ambas no podían dejar de observase con intensidad. La rubia siempre se había fascinado por aquella mujer valiente y leal que estuvo a su lado y ella, no podía dejar de sentir admiración por ella, por la actitud que tomaba ante la vida a pesar de todo lo que había perdido._

 _-Luces muy hermosa esta noche Kanan- eso causo que se volviera a sonrojar_

 _-Tú también te ves muy bien -_

 _-Oh! thank you!.-le sonrió- but ahora lo quiero saber es ¿Por qué me mentiste?- ella la miró confundida al no entender su pregunta.-Me dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero por lo que veo, hasta podría asegurar que eres la dama con mejor habilidad del lugar-_

 _-Es solo que tenía muchas cosas en mente-admitió finalmente_

 _-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-preguntó con verdadero interés_

 _-No, el único que puede tomar alguna decisión al respecto es mi padre- como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Mari supo exactamente a lo que se refería._

 _-¿Piensas que no te dejará quedarte?- dijo con un tono de preocupación_

 _-No lo pienso, lo sé-_

 _-Tal vez te deje quedar un poco más-_

 _-Me gustaría poder creer eso y sé que no es verdad, pero me gustaría hacerlo-_

 _-Todo saldrá bien- aseguró Mari tratando de animarla._

 _-Lo sé- sonrió débilmente- mi Padre siempre hace lo que es mejor para mi- y sin decir más, continuaron bailando hasta que la fiesta de graduación finalmente terminó._

 _Después de eso, cada quien se fue a sus respectivis hogares, pero Kanan no pudia conciliar el sueño, decidió caminar en la playa._

 _Justo cuando estaba pasando por el muelle para llegar al Ferri alguien que conocía muy bien, la llamó:_

 _-¿Kanan? ¿Qué haces aún despierta?- preguntó Mari acercándose a ella._

 _-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti-_

 _-No podía dormir-contestó simplemente_

 _-Yo tampoco- suspiró_

 _-¿No has podido dejar de pensar en eso, cierto?-Kanan sabia que más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, por lo que no se molestó en contestar.-Ven, te mostrare algo- le ofreció su mano y aunque ella no sabía lo que le quiera mostrar, la tomo sin dudar._

 _Se dirigieron al hotel donde ella vivía, y de ahí se dirigieron la habitación de Mari y una vez ahí, ella comenzó a buscar algo entre los estantes y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó a ella._

 _-¿Reconoces esto?- Claro que lo reconocía, era uno de los libros que le encantaba leer cuando estaba esperando a Dia para acompañarla a casa después de las actividades del consejo estudiantil._

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había leído._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?- ahora fue Mari la que se ruborizo un poco._

 _-Es…es que, una vez en el salón, te escuche hablar con Dia acerca de cómo anhelabas volver a tener ese libro y recordé que teníamos un ejemplar aquí y pensé…-_

 _-Gracias- lo interrumpió, dándole una sincera sonrisa._

 _-No hay de qué y de verdad lamento haber escuchado la conversación. Fue inapropiado-_

 _-No te preocupes Mari. No hubo daño permanente-eso las hizo reír y poco después decidieron sentarse a leer aquel libro que Kanan tanto amaba._

 _Ella lo leía en voz alta, mientras Mari la escuchaba con atención aunque su interés no era realmente por la historia, sino por la voz de la narradora. El estar tan cerca de Kanan, siempre le afectaba._

 _A ella por su parte, le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse con Mari a su lado, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y su cuerpo cercano. Tanto la abrumó su presencia, que hubo un instante en el que no pudo seguir leyendo._

 _-¿Qué sucede Kanan? ¿Porqué te detuviste?- susurró en su oído y ella no pudo evitar suspirar.-¿Kanan?-_

 _Lo miró a los ojos y fue como si ambas se quedaran hechizadas en ese momento, admirándose como lo habían hecho en el baile, pero esta vez no había nadie a su alrededor que los interrumpiera y sin siquiera razonarlo, después de unos segundos, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco una a otra, hasta que sus labios se juntaron._

 _Ninguna de los dos había besado a alguien antes, pero a pesar de su inexperiencia, se dejaron llevar por el fuego que las consumió. Se dejaron llevar por las emociones que las dos tenían y sus besos subieron de tono, hasta que Kanan entró en razón._

 _-Perdona- se separó de ella y se puso de pie.-No debí de hacer eso Mari, fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, te besé sin tu consentimiento y…- Mari se acercó a ella y puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios._

 _-Claro que fue con mi consentimiento, por si no lo notaste, yo respondí- Kanan lo pensó un poco y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella, antes de decir._

 _-Kanan, yo ¿me permitirías besarte de nuevo?- Kanan analizó sus palabras y sintió una gran alegría al saber que a ella también le había gustado ese beso, pero, de repente recordó que eso no estaba bien, ella se iría pronto y ambas podían quedar muy lastimadas. Pero, al ver sus ojos amarillo zircón penetrantes esperando su respuesta, decidió que era mejor disfrutar todo lo que pudiera antes de irse, decidió amar aunque fuera por poco tiempo._

 _Sin siquiera contestarle, la besó con fuerza y otra vez se dejaron llevar, pero las cosas esta vez comenzaron a salirse de control cuando Kanan pegó a Mari al borde de la mesa y la sentó sobre esta. Se separó de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y cuando llegó al borde del vestido, lo bajo con cuidado para dejar su hombro descubierto._

 _Mari solo podía suspirar de placer al sentir los labios de Kanan sobre su piel y lentamente fue poniendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella acariciando su marcado vientre. Ninguno de las dos se dio cuenta el momento en que esa misma camisa termino en el piso de la mini biblioteca, pero tampoco les importó mucho._

 _Kanan comenzó a subir sus manos hasta tocar la curva donde iniciaban sus senos. Mari en ese momento como pudo, comenzó a desabrochar su vestido y al instante Kanan se alejo de ella._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Mari confundida y agitada por la falta de aire._

 _-Mari¿acaso no ves lo que estamos haciendo? Creo que las dos sabemos muy bien a donde va esto y aunque realmente me este muriendo por tenerte, yo no puedo tenerte de esa forma-_

 _-Para mí eso no es malo ¿sabes? Porque sí decido entregarme a ti, es porque…-no sabía si debía admitirlo o no, apenas ella tenía poco de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kanan, pero si no lo hacía ahora ¿entonces cuándo?.- Porque Te Amo- los ojos de Kanan se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esto y Mari sintió que había cometido un grave error.-Pero tal vez tengas razón y hacer esto esta terriblemente mal, porque una vez que te vayas, sería algo demasiado difícil de olvidar- con eso se paró rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de que girara la perilla, una mano en su brazo la obligó voltearse y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Kanan sobre los suyos._

 _-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó sin dejar de besarla._

 _-Solo si tú también lo estas- tocó la línea de su short y Kanan la interrumpió._

 _-No aquí, ven- tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el lugar donde estaba la cama de Mari._

 _En cuanto sintieron la cama, se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más despacio, ambas querían disfrutar el momento lo más posible. Kanan la cargó y la puso lentamente en el centro de ella y se coloco encima de Mari sin dejar caer todo su peso. Poco a poco comenzaron a descubrirse, comenzaron a aprender las sensaciones que provocaban una sobre la otra hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudas y listas para entregarse._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello_

 _-Mari, yo no quiero lastimarte.-_

 _-Solo será por un momento. Lo prometo- aunque no lo admitiera, ella también tenía un poco de miedo al dolor que iba a sentir, pero sabía que no quería esto con nadie que no fuera Kanan._

 _Después de darse un tierno beso, exploraban cada parte del cuerpo de cada una, ambas comenzaron a sentir mucho placer hasta el punto en que no sabían cuando terminaba una y empezaba la otra, sus miradas nunca se separaron y comunicaban más que mil palabras. Poco antes de llegar al clímax, Mari le susurró a Kanan._

 _-Te amo- y con eso, ambas tocaron el cielo._

 _Kanan cayó rendida y se acomodo de forma que pudiera atraer a Mari a su lado. Ella comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero podría jurar que poco antes de sumirse en sus sueños, la escuchó susurrar._

 _-Yo también te amo Mari-_

 _Suspiró al recordar esa noche, pues había sido el mejor momento de su vida y jamás se repetiría, lo que lamentaba mucho era el hecho de haberse ido a su casa sin siquiera despedirse de Mari, porque después de eso, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablar con ella a solas._

 _Recordó la charla con Dia, la despedida, el volver a Uchiura cuando pudiera, el viaje a aquella universidad….a partir de entonces, sentía un gran vació que invadía su pecho y no la dejaba respirar. En las noches, lloraba por la pérdida de su único amor y anhelaba por otra oportunidad para volverla a ver, aunque sabía que probablemente Mari ya la había olvidado por el tiempo que había pasado._

 _-Kanan hija, ¿no quieres ir a la ciudad conmigo?- preguntó su padre desde la puerta de su cuarto._

 _-No, me siento muy cansada para salir-_

 _-Hija ¿segura que estas bien? Llevamos casi dos semanas aquí y no has salido para nada de la casa-_

 _-Es solo que aún no me acostumbro al horario, eso es todo-su padre no estuvo convencido con esa respuesta, pero no insistió más. Pensó simplemente que era por el hecho de que extrañaba a sus amigas y a Uchiura._

 _-Está bien, en ese caso nos veremos en la noche hija, cuídate mucho- en cuanto cerró la puerta, Kanan no pudo contenerse más y se echo a llorar. No estaba segura del tiempo que transcurrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y que aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que comer algo._

 _Con mucha lentitud se dirigió a la cocina, pero al pasar a lado de un espejo que estaba en el pasillo, le pareció ver la figura de cierta chica que conocía muy bien. Rápidamente regresó su mirada al espejo, pero no había nada más que su simple reflejo. El reflejo de una chica destrozada haciendola suspirar._

* * *

 _-Kanan…- notó que al fondo del pasillo de la casa estaba su padre con una mirada de tristeza.- Kanan ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te has estado lastimando de esta forma?-_

 _-Papá, yo….yo no lo sé, supongo que ya no encuentro razón para seguir adelante- admitió_

 _-Pero tienes muchas cosas por las cuales continuar-_

 _-Lo sé, es solo que gran parte de mí la deje en Uchiura y no la puedo recuperar-suspiró. -No podría aunque lo intentara-_

 _-Kanan, hija,nos fuimos de ese lugar porque consideraba que era lo correcto y así tú estarías aprendiendo más qué solo quedarte estancada en Uchiura como yo, además considere que estabas lista para enfrentar este mundo, pero al parecer tú no tienes deseos de hacerlo-Kanan bajo su mirada avergonzada ante sus palabras- Por eso estoy aquí y vine a preguntarte esto, ¿De verdad quieres volver?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Qué tanto lo deseas?-_

 _-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar-_

 _-¿Estarías realmente dispuesta a dejar lo que has conseguido éstos años?- Para Kanan, esa fue la pregunta más dura que tuvo que considerar. A pesar de que se había esforzado por conseguir su sueño y estar con su padre sin nada más, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, necesitaba llenar ese vacio que la atormentaba._

 _Además, sabía que su padre podría estar bien sin ella y estaba segura que en algún momento lo volvería a ver._

 _-Sí, lo estoy- su padre asintió con una sonrisa que no supo decifrar._

 _-Muy bien, si estás segura, te daré la oportunidad de regresar a Uchiura.-por primera vez en esos pocos años, Kanan sonrió.- Pero, sí lo haces, no podrás regresar aqui cómo si nada.-le advirtió- Por eso te pido, que consideres bien tu decisión-_

 _Kanam no tenía nada que considerar, ella sabía lo que quiera y no cambiaria de opinión._

 _-Decido irme a Uchiura- su padre volvió a asentir_

 _-Así será, estarás ahí, aunque quiero decirte una última cosa hija mía, Uchiura no será exactamente como la recuerdas-_

 _-¿Mari aún seguirá ahí?- finalmente se atrevió a preguntar_

 _-Mari-chan a estado ahí, siempre se va por negocios pero vuelve a lo que considera su hogar-_

 _-Gracias Papá- le dijo de corazón_

 _-Solo espero que encuentres tu camino hija-_

 _-Lo haré- le aseguró y su padre comenzó a irse a la sala debía preparar todo para su hija._

* * *

 _Vio a través de la ventana y veía como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. El tren en el que iba rumbo a su próximo destino, veía como la ciudad iba desapareciendo para darle lugar a las montañas y a lo lejos podía oler el mar y Kanan de inmediato supo donde estaba._

 _-Volví.- no lo podía creer, finalmente se sentía en casa. Rápidamente salió de la estación y no tardo nada en reconocer aquel lugar._

 _Camino por los lugares que ella recordaba y esperaba encontrar a sus amigas si es que seguían por ahí,, hasta que a los lejos pudo identificar a Chika._

 _Se acercó con lentitud y en cuanto ella notó su presencia, su cara de asombro no tardo en aparecer, se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola._

 _-¡¿Kanan-chan? No puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese Chika?- bromeó, pero ella tomó el comentario en serio._

 _-Lo lamento mucho Kanan-chan, es solo que me sorprende verte aquí después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando tu padre dijo que no regresarían-_

 _-Lo sé, pero logre hacer unas negociaciones con él y me permitió regresar-razonó el comentario anterior y agregó.-_

 _-Tres años han pasado y regresaste como si nada- ¿Tres años? Era mucho tiempo, aunque más de los que Kanan pensaba que iba a transcurrir para su regreso._

 _-No es tanto como yo imaginaba- comentó.-¿Cómo está Mari, aún vive por aquí?-_

 _-Sí, aunque estuvo ausente por un par de semanas por un viaje que realizo y justamente antier acaba de regresar-_

 _-¿Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?-_

 _-Emm…si- Kanan notó un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.-Pero Kanan-chan, creo que hay algo que deberías sa…-_

 _-Chika- se escuchó una voz que Kanan reconoció a la perfección y se volteó para poder verla.-¿Crees poder enviar esta carta a….?- Mari se detuvo en seco al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Tanto fue su asombro, que tiro el sobre que tenía en la mano._

 _-¿Kanan?- sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, después de hacerse a la idea de que jamás regresaría.-¿Qué haces aquí…pensé que…no creí…-al parecer no podía formular una frase completa, pues aún se sentía muy abrumada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Mía padre me permitió volver- dijo mientras notaba los cambios que había en ella, no eran muchos, pero lucia más madura que antes._

 _-Pero él dijo que tu y el nunca regresarían-_

 _-Al parecer cambió de opinión y eso me alegra porque el principal motivo por el que volví fue porque yo….-_

 _-¿Mari-chan?- una voz extraña interrumpió la conversación y Kanan vio que provenía de una chica muy particular que se acercaba a ellas. Nunca había visto a nadie igual antes, era una mujer realmente hermosa, que tenía literalmente un brillo propio._

 _Tenía tez blanca con un cabello grisáceo y corto.-Lamento interrumpir, solo quería preguntarte algo- al notar que la mirada de Mari estaba fija en alguien más, se percato de la presencia de Kanan._

 _-Hola- la saludó con amabilidad._

 _-Ella es Kanan- comentó Mari y su rostro finalmente mostró entendimiento._

 _-¿Eres la amiga de Chika-chan, Mari-chan y Dia-san?-_

 _-Sí, así es- Kanan presentía que algo no estaba bien_

 _-Es un placer conocerte, yo soy You Watanabe. La prometida de Mari-chan-_

* * *

.

.

Ainya dejó lentamente el ordenador encima de la mesa del sofá, está noche se había puesto cómoda para leer una nueva novela, tal y como había acordado para sí misma la noche anterior. Ya no le quedaba ninguna completa, ni tampoco le quedaba ninguna con varios capítulos que le llamasen la atención.

Así que empezaría a leer una historia, más o menos, recién publicada quizás sería divertido seguir algo desde su principio, y el fic que había elegido solo tenía un capítulo, pero su corto resumen y su nombre le habían llamado bastante la atención: _iré por ti y tu corazón_ , Una noche de amor, un regreso y un compromiso. Historia KanaMari.

La historia, no muy larga, la había atrapado desde el principio. Le gustaban que los capítulos estuviesen escritos en primera persona, la transportaban mejor a la trama. Y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su personaje, esto ayudaba un poco más, era como leer el guion de un capítulo.

Eso sí, un guion subidito de tono, pensó, y tampoco esto le había dejado indiferente aún le costaba leer estas partes, pero no podía disimular que disfrutaba de ellas. Porque eso es lo que hacía, disfrutar de cada historia, tanto si su matiz era romántico, dramático o divertido, como si su matiz era sensual.

Eran lecturas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo, eran lecturas que le transportaban a otros mundos sin embargo, esta lectura en especial, a pesar de contar con un solo capítulo, le había cautivado de una forma extraña, no por el atrevimiento de la escritora en mostrar sexo desde el principio, o por la forma en que se plasmaba cada palabra como si fuese algo cercano, más bien era como si sintiera un vínculo hacia ella. Había leído otras, algunas que le habían dejado indiferente, mas le habían gustado; otras le habían hecho pensar un poco o se había sentido identificada con ellas.

Sin embargo, este fic tenía algo tal vez solo había sido una pequeña sensación, pero era una sensación extraña e inexplicable de esas sensaciones que te atrapan, y nunca sabes el por qué.

Tras dejar pasar unos minutos de reflexión, y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer, tomo de nuevo el ordenador y decidió indagar un poco sobre su autora, pero no encontró nada. Su bio estaba vacía, y no seguía ni tenía como favorita ninguna otra historia. Solo tenía aquel. Le sorprendía este detalle, normalmente, los escritores solían poner algo de ellos, o eran seguidores de otras historias, pero aquella autora tenía todo en blanco. Se preguntaba si sería nueva, o si tal vez, solo le interesaba escribir.

Volvió a dejar el ordenador encima de la mesa, por hoy no habría más lectura estaba cansada así que decidió ver un poco la televisión, cualquier serie así que mientras se acomodó por debajo de su mantae encantaban las noches así, algo tonto que ver, y el calor del hogar, casi la combinación perfecta.

Aunque debía admitir que también echaba de menos tener compañía, sus pensamientos sobre ello enseguida fueron interrumpidos por chikola, quién pronto también se hizo su propio hueco, a lo que Ainya sonrió. Quizás no era la compañía que estaba imaginando, pero por hoy sería la compañía perfecta.

Aproximadamente fueron 10 minutos lo que la seiyuu tardó en cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un sueño no muy profundo, ya que minutos después era despertada por el ruido de un anuncio de la televisión. Quizás sería mejor ir a la cama, y descansar en ella la última semana había sido bastante ajetreada. Por los días trabajando o haciendo alguna promoción, y por las noches no había parado de leer. A veces se preguntaba si este ritmo podía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo o solo era algo novedoso.

Se levantó del sofá y guardo la manta para dirigirse como una zombi a la cama, el cachorro a unos pasos de ella, ya también seguía el mismo camino.

Sin embargo no había dado dos pasos hacia el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el ordenador encendido, así que se volvió para apagarlo aún el capítulo de ire por ti y tu corazón estaba en pantalla cuando salió de hibernación, y mostró los programas abiertos, quizás era una señal para dejar un review, algo así como me ha gustado, continúa; o tal vez algo así como sigue, la historia parece interesante; o tal vez, empiezas fuerte mujer, pero me gusta.

Pero enseguida desechó la idea, nunca había dejado un comentario, era más de leer, y aunque esta historia tenía ese algo que aún no sabía que era, no merecía la pena por el momento, además se sentía un poco tonta al hacerlo, y estaba demasiado cansada.

Lo que sí que decidió fue seguirla, no sabía si su escritora tardaría mucho en actualizar, o si se actualizaría algún día, así que esa opción sería la mejor.

Antes de cerrar por fin la página, se había dado cuenta de otro detalle, en la historia no había ningún comentario por parte de la autora solo estaba la narración y fue en ese momento que deseo que aquella historia fuera continuada quizás fuese una tontería pero todas las señales, y mira que Ainya no era mucho de creer en ellas, apuntaban a que ese fic tenía algo diferente tanto en su escritura, como fuera de ella.

Y fue así como no solo decidió seguirla sino también hacerla favorita marcando dicha casilla antes de cerrar definitivamente el ordenador, y caer rendida en la cama, minutos después, con una marcada sonrisa sin saber el motivo.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de su casa, solo a unos pocos kilómetros, el teléfono de Suwawa le indicó que tenía dos nuevos mensajes, alguien había marcado como favorita y había seguido su historia. Una sonrisa involuntaria se marcaba en su cara.


End file.
